AlxkendBlader Story Ideas
by AlxkendBlader
Summary: Hello, this is just to showcase a bunch of ideas that I have brewing in the old think tank at the moment. Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any coprighted materials or any OC's made by other authors.


Disclaimer: I do not own copyrighted material/media/etc. or any OC's made by other authors!

This is a showcase of some fanfiction ideas that I have going on in my head right now. These ideas are to be showcased in the form of story excerpts. Below here is the first idea.

* * *

 **Story Idea #1: Naruto the Gaul**

(Disclaimer for Idea #1: I do not own Naruto or the Asterix comics!)

[Gaulish Village, Armorica]

It was a stormy night in a certain Gaulish village in Armorica, and everyone is staying inside to keep dry from the cold weather. Inside one of the houses, we see the two warriors, Asterix and Obelix, enjoying some roast boar as they talked about how they fought off yet another Roman invasion that day, along with Obelix not being allowed to have as much as one drop of the magic potion brewed by the druid Getafix, as usual.

Apparently, Obelix fell into an entire cauldron of the potion when he was a baby, and its effects had become permanent on him ever since. Because of this, he is able to perform Herculean physical feats with ease, and cause plenty of damage to any Roman invasion force. However, Obelix is not allowed to drink any more of the magic potion, not just because he fell into it as a baby, but also; if one drinks too much of the potion, the drinker could turn into stone. Believe you me, Getafix has seen this happen before, and he's certainly not about to let it happen to Obelix or any other Gaul in this village!

Anyways, as they were eating their dinner, the two suddenly heard a kind of commotion outside, like a fierce struggle.

"What was that?!" gasped Obelix, nearing choking on a bite that he took out of a boar drumstick that he was chomping on.

"I don't know, but it's coming from outside! Let's go see what it is!" replies Asterix.

Obelix nodded, as he and his diminutive compatriot stopped what they were doing and rushed outside to see what was going on, and were treated to a shocking sight. A beautiful, but dangerous-looking woman with red hair holding a bundle in one hand and a wicked-looking sword in the other, fighting off a group of men wearing blank, animal-themed masks in cloaks in the center of the village. Of course, the two Gauls also noticed that several of those masked assailants were already dead, lying on the ground motionlessly, some of which having been horribly dismembered. Whoever that woman is, she's putting up a terrifying fight, not just with incredible feats of swordplay, but also by some kind of strange magical attacks, each following a rapidly-executed series of foreign hand signs. That bundle in her arm must be her baby, and is fighting fiercely to protect it.

"By Toutatis," said Asterix to himself in awe, even as he noticed that more Gauls are coming into view, even Getafix, also shell-shocked by the struggle.

Eventually, the red-haired woman was able to defeat her masked aggressors, as she got onto her knees in exhaustion, as well as some wounds that she attained during the fight. Noticing this, Getafix was the first to act, as he hurried over to the woman, before asking her, "Are you well, my dear?"

She replies with a weak smile, "As well as I'll ever be, sir. I did what I had to in order to protect my precious son," as she turned her head to the bundle, which bore a baby boy with sun-kissed blond hair, ocean-blue eyes, and a most noticeable trait; whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks.

It is then that Asterix came up to the woman, and asked her, "Now, why were those masked men trying to take your child from you?"

She looked around nervously, before replying, "I think it's best to discuss it in a more private setting," as Getafix leads the woman to his house, followed by Asterix and Obelix, along with the village's chief, Vitalstatistix.

[Getafix's house]

Quite a lot was revealed from that woman, now identified as Kushina Uzumaki. She came from the Elemental Countries, therein lived a society of powerful ninja warriors, capable of manipulating the elements, unleashing all-too-real illusions, and striking hard with powerful martial arts. The ninjas lived in dictatorships known as Hidden Villages, each one lead by a Kage, the most powerful ninja in the Hidden Village with the necessary leadership skills. She originally hailed from the Land of Whirlpools, which was the ancestral homeland of the Uzumaki clan, which was renowned and feared for their mastery of the sealing arts and their incredible longevity. The Uzumakis were all but wiped out, and the survivors are scattered. She came to and moved into the Hidden Leaf Village when the Land of Whirlpools was destroyed. She explained, that one fateful night, a massive, nine-tailed fox demon appeared and attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. Her husband, Minato Namikaze, who was the Forth Hokage, sold his own soul to the God of Death in a bid to seal the demon away. He had sealed the demon away in their own child, who they named Naruto.

However, Kushina knew of the kind of burdening that Naruto might go through should they stay in the village, especially since she was the previous container until she gave birth to Naruto. However, a masked man claiming to be one of the Leaf's founders, Madara Uchiha, had appeared and released the Nine-Tailed Fox and sending it to attack the village.

Unwilling to take any chances with unsavory folks within the Hidden Leaf Village after the attack, she took her belongings and money, and left with Naruto in tow. However, she had also anticipated that one of the village elders, a power-hungry warmonger named Danzo Shimura, would send his minions after her, in a bid to take her child away from her and raise him as an emotionless weapon. Her suspicions were confirmed when she was confronted by a group of Danzo's emotionless ROOT ninjas, just as she arrived in Armorica. Their conflict was taken to the Gauls' village, where everyone saw what had transpired.

"Now, I will have to plan my next move to stay one step ahead of Danzo. He's not one to give up easily or play fairly," remarks Kushina, as she laid in a bed provided by Getafix, after the old druid himself healed her wounds with his magic.

"You seem to be able to put up such a fierce and admirable fight, Miss Kushina, and all for the sake of your son, no less," replies Asterix with a smile, as he crossed his arms, "Nothing like the fury of a protective mother."

Obelix then adds, "You know, I bet that she could wipe out an entire platoon of Romans singlehandedly with what she could do! Plus, with how beautiful she is, they'd get distracted and it'll be too late for them!"

"Obelix, settle down, we don't know the full extent of her abilities or what she has to do next," chides Getafix as he stirs up a fresh cauldron of magic potion for the next time that the Romans invade.

"I propose," started Vitalstatistix, "That she stays here in our village until she recovers. Whether or not that she moves on is up to her."

"I can't stay here for too long," retorts Kushina, "If they find me here, and you try to intervene, your village will be destroyed. Believe me, they are capable of such destruction. Not even your children would be spared!"

"But you can't just wander around aimlessly, even if you are on the run from this Danzo chap," started Asterix, "It wouldn't help much in raising your son. You have to stay in our village."

"Well..." started the Red Death herself, as she thought, " _It may be quite risky to just stay in one place long enough for Danzo's minions to find out where I am, but Asterix-san brings up a good point; It wouldn't be healthy for my little soichi if I had kept wandering this foreign land without staying in one place for long. He wouldn't be able to have any friends._ "

"Have you made you decision, Miss Kushina?" asks Getafix, as he, Asterix, Obelix, and Vitalstatistix anticipated her response.

"You know what?" started Kushina with a smile, before declaring, "I think I'll settle down here to raise my son. Wandering around would not help him in getting any friends."

It is then that the village bard, Cacophonix, came into view, as he says, "Then let me play a song of welcoming into our humble home."

Before he could strum as much as one string on his lyre, Obelix grabs him by the neck with one arm, before a dust cloud ensued. When it cleared, it showed Cacofonix tied up and gagged.

At this brief spectacle, Kushina giggled, "Let me guess, he's a bad musician, isn't he?"

"Cacofonix, our bard," explains Asterix, "Doesn't play music all that well, and is arrogant to even think that he's a musical genius. But, he's important. He's a teacher here for the children, and he keeps a look-out for any invading Romans. He plays so badly that it causes it to rain."

Something told Kushina that life for her and her son, Naruto, would be interesting as they settled down into this Gaulish village. Of course, with her on the battlefield, the Romans wouldn't know what hit them...

 **~Fin~**

* * *

As I have said before, this is just an idea, one of several that will be showcased in this thing. Be sure to leave comments. If you want to lay down some criticism, make it constructive, please!


End file.
